YJ Robins Bad Day 2
by KidFlash014
Summary: A short carry-on from my other story, YJ Robins Bad Day. I'm just going to say nothing, because it will ruin the whole thing. :) But anyways, i hope you like it! -rated T coz of the feels-


Wally came into the hospital, holding a box of chocolates. "Hey, buddyyyy! I brought you some chocolates if you want em."

"Thanks." Dick replied, half asleep. "So what time did you get up to be here?"

"What?"

"Well it's almost six in the morning, Wally."

"Oh. I got up practically just now."

"Wow. And yet you managed to buy me a box of chocolates."

"And some flowers," Wally smiled, bringing out a bunch of flowers from behind his back. "Your fave ones too."

"You shouldn't have, Wally." Dick smiled, taking the flowers and placing them on his lap. He looked up as a nurse came through.

"Mr Grayson, you have another visitor." She announced as Jason walked through beside her.

"Thanks." He smiled, and watched as Jason came up beside him. The nurse smiled, and left the room.

"Dick, we found some stuff out and I think you'd definitely wanna hear it." Jason said with a concerned face.

Wally and Dick gave a worried glance back. "What? What did you find out?" Wally half-demanded under panic.

"After Wally transferred you over here, Kaldur found a small shard of glass or metal or somethin' on the sofa where your waist was. I was surprised you didn't feel it, cuz apparently it was dug into your side. And there was blood all over it, so it must've been proper dug into you." Jason explained to Dick. "I told him to test it for anything, so Tim took it, and then we found a trace of some sorta poison on it. We both agreed that it was probably dangerous cuz when we went back to where you were attacked, there was no glass or whatever it was anywhere at all."

"Sooo….you're saying that he's been poisoned?" Wally asked, shuffling closer to Dick and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you listen?" Jason asked, annoyed that Wally had actually asked that. Dick smiled up at Wally as his cheeks flushed a light pink, then turned back to Jason and asked, "What type of poison is it? I mean, have we ever come across it before?"

Jason shook his head. "No, we couldn't say we had. The poison, from where it had been in you for so long before the glass was removed, Tim reckoned that you'd be quite affected. And I mean, badly affected. Did any of the doctors here tell you anything?"

"No. Nothing at all." Dick replied, a panicked expression on his face.

"Well, what a hospital you've brought him to Wally. A real champion." Jason complained, hanging his head down and staring at the floor.

Wally had slept at the hospital the next few nights, until Barry had come to bring him home. He had told Dick various fictional stories, and had long conversations about missions they had done. He spent as much time possible with Dick, and tried is best to keep him smiling.

The next few weeks without Dick had made him an almost entirely new person. He wouldn't go outside, he didn't eat as much as he usually would, and he had spent most of his time in his room sitting on his bed gazing at the photos of Dick and himself.

When Dick had been dismissed from hospital, Wally had welcomed him with a mammoth hug and a large box of chocolates, and a few tears. Since then, he has become the Wally we all know and love, back to the Wally that Dick had loved since they had first become friends.

***Time skip to the next few weeks***

"Dick? Are you ok bud?" Wally asked, as Dick held his head in his hands.

"Yeah, just a headache, that's all. It's a common thing." He replied, looking up and smiling.

"If it's anything worse, you gotta tell me, Dick." Wally lay a gentle look on his face as he gazed into is friends' eyes.

"Wally, stop worrying." Dick nudged his arm playfully. "Don't you think it's time we headed home?"

"Yeah, go on then. It'll be warmer at least." He said, getting up. "Wanna sleep round my place? I got a load of new films to watch."

"Why not?" Dick replied as they walked down from the park and made their way to Wally's house.

A while down the park, Dick stopped, and fell to the floor. "Dick?!" Wally yelled, kneeling down beside him, grabbing onto his arms and pressing his hand on the back of Dick's head. He (Dick) was breathing heavily, but quickly. Like an abnormal hypoventilation, clutching his stomach tightly, harshly coughing up blood, and twitching violently. "DICK!" Wally screamed, panicking and looking around for help.

Dick made an effort to lift his head, but screamed in agony and clutched his stomach tighter. He managed to utter a few words, "W-wa-ally…"

"Dick?" Wally asked, keeping back the tears as best as he could.

Dick slowly stopped fitting, and his breathing patterns slowed. He coughed up blood once or twice more, then he managed to lift his head up and whisper, "Take good care of yourself….and the team, my little bolt…of.. lightning."

"Dick?! DICK!" Wally leant over Dick, as he stopped breathing, and his heart failed to beat. He rested his head in Wally's arms and managed a smile, then his eyes closed and his face loosened. "Dick, no! don't go!" Wally rested his head onto Dick's side, and cried over him, until an ambulance arrived.

Wally was never the same person again. And from the day, he had kept himself isolated in his room, crying into his pillow, staring wretchedly at the memorable pictures of his best friend, who wasn't there to comfort him when he was upset, wasn't there to kiss every night, and wasn't there to be the little ninja Wally had always loved.


End file.
